lastmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Rizel
Rizel is a major antagonist in Lastman and the man responsible for Dave MacKenzie's death. According to "The List" Rizel's real name is Charles Vales. Rizel is voiced by Kevin T. Collins in the English dub. Appearance Rizel is abnormally short for an adult human, has long light brown hair (Which later turns white), flat cut bangs, white skin, one eye, and a large scar over where his right eye used to be. History Rizel is an enigmatic Wren and much about him, such as his original appearance or who he was is unknown. He is the founder of The Order Of The Lion and an archenemy of Richard Aldana and his friends. When he was summoned into the world by Howard MacKenzie, he possessed the body of his university friend Charles Vales, his first impulse upon the realisation that he once again had a body was to try and electrocute Howard to death, who retaliated by slashing out his right eye with a shard of glass. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}He tortured Dave MacKenzie to discover Siri's location. It's unknown if Dave divulged Siri's location, but Rizel killed him and showed up at Siri's school. Rizel began a bizarre ritual on Siri but was interrupted by Richard, who left Rizel in a burning building with a live grenade. Despite the grenade exploding Rizel was later revealed to be alive and uninjured. He attempted to capture Siri again, but this time some terrifying force stopped Rizel and frightened him so much that his hair turned white. Personality Rizel is uncaring and ruthless, only interested in executing his plans. When Siri asked him what happened to Dave he said "Oh, I killed him.", implying he had to put in mental effort to even remember who Dave was. He murdered children and doctors just to find Siri. Rizel, surprisingly, was more willing to work with others to achieve his goal of returning to the Valley of the Kings. He recruited the Wrens, Arumeri and Prim to his side and even accepted Howard’s offer to help one another reach the Valley. Rizel expressed faith in his Wren allies abilities, but ultimately he viewed them as a means to an end, as he quickly got over Prim’s death and ate Arumeri’s heart after he failed to defeat Richard Aldana without hesitation. Charles Vales on the other hand is a very meek and nervous man, speaking with a stammer and voicing his fears. Despite all that he stayed by Howards side when his other friends abandoned him during the fateful event that summoned the Wren into the physical world. Abilities As a Wren, Rizel is a nigh-indestructible formerly human with demonic powers unique to him, he can control electricity and is powerful enough that he can stop Richard's punches with two fingers, despite the glaring differences in physique. Relationships * Richard Aldana - Rizel and Richard don't know each other but they are still bitter enemies due to Dave's murder. * Howard MacKenzie - Howard and Rizel have some sort of history, however the nature of which is unknown. They appear to be enemies. * Siri - Rizel needs Siri for some reason but hasn't attempted to capture her since the incident in the hospital. He fears whatever is protecting her. Gallery Rizel defeats Richard.gif Rizel smiling.png Category:Villains Category:Wrens Category:Deceased Characters